1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to machines for writing braille type and having a series of embossing units each with a support which holds a punch-forming stamp which can be guided between a drawn-in and a pushed-out embossing position with abutment against a die member disposed opposite the embossing unit, and an electromagnet arranged for each embossing unit so as to control the position of the stamp with a displaceable plunger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a machine is known in which the embossing units are arranged permanently by the side of each other and in which the stamp movement of the electromagnet is transferred by means of a stationarily mounted, pivotable arm with an activating end which abuts the punch-forming stamp. Such a solution is space-consuming for one thing because the control plunger of the electromagnet must perform a relatively long activating movement. Besides, such a machine only provides the possibility for one-sided embossing of the sheet. Furthermore, the known solution provides for positioning of the magnets in series by the side of each other which demands precise and individual adjustment of the blow in order to bring about uniform and satisfactory embossing.
What is needed then is a compact machine for writing braille type in which the operation can be effected with the least possible inspection and maintenance and with printing on both sides of the sheet.